Jealous Much?
by natashasurgirl
Summary: "Listen, it will be great! I'll just show up and act like your girlfriend, and you can pretend to be my boyfriend too! Guys always want girls who are taken, right?"
1. Chapter 1

**Jealous Much?**

**By Natasha Conley**

**Chapter One**

It was just another typical boring day at the arcade for me. I started my morning by buffering tables, filling salt and pepper shakers, folding fifty or so cloth napkins, and making fresh coffee for any early risers that may show up that day. That's not to say that I wouldn't be serving coffee all day, but as someone who hated to walk into a restaurant at opening time and then be told that I would have to wait twenty minutes for a steaming hot cup of caffeine, I knew how important this was.

After I finished my small tasks around the dining area, I cleaned the game machine handles and buttons, making sure that the sweat that perspired from the nerdy kids' hands the day before were wiped away. I stepped back, admiring my handiwork as all the surfaces in the arcade reflected the summer light from outside. If there was one thing I could be proud of, it was the way that I ran my family's business in my father's place.

When the bells rang at the entrance, I was astonished at the sight of a younger friend of mine walking through the doors. She looked nervous to say the least. She bit her fingernails, letting the chewed off pieces of thin bone land on my once clean floors. She looked up at me and her eyes immediately let me know that the blonde had come to speak to me.

"Hey, Serena!" I welcome her in, waving her over to the booth I was standing next to. "You're sure here early, what's going on?"

And she was early, for her, that is. Serena was the kind of girl who was late for everything. I had become accustomed to her running past my arcade like she was a tornado, nearly knocking over everything in her wake as she raced to beat the school bell. She also never seemed to wake up past twelve o'clock during the summer. So, for her to be here at opening hours was extremely bizarre.

Serena sighed, dragging her feet as she made her way towards me. We sat across from one another in the plush seats of the booth. "Hi, Andrew."

I felt concerned, and looked at her, searching for any clues to hint towards her behavior. She looked downcast, playing with a silver spoon so that it spinned from it's handle. Her eyes wandered around looking at the new pictures of the latest Sailor V video game release. There were no physical clues, so obviously this problem was emotional.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to imagine what could have put her in this mood before her day even began. I place my hand over hers in an attempt to reassure her.

"Andrew, I'm in love with someone that I shouldn't be." Her voice is sad, sounding remorseful about the predicament she was in.

I sat, mouth gaping, unsure of what to say. For one, it was completely unlike Serena to not use the word crush when she liked a guy. So, I knew that there was a chance that this was real and not her imagining she felt a certain way. The more shocking part was that it was someone she shouldn't be in love with, and that seemed unlikely.

Serena looks at me expectantly, her lips curved, and her eyes wide as she waited for my response. I force my mouth closed, and after a moment I ask, "The guy isn't your gynecologist, is he?"

Serena snorts, busting up with laughter. She smacks the table with her free hand, giggling so hard that I thought she would lose oxygen from a lack of breathing. "That old fart? He's my mom's doctor, and no way!"

I crack up as well, chuckling right alongside her.

Only after new customers enter the building and look at us as if we were mad scientists trying to raise Frankenstein in front of them, did we calm down. "So, who is it?"

Her cheeks turn pink when she thinks about whoever it was she has feelings for. I began to wonder who it was that had her so embarrassed. Melvin maybe? He was always flirting with her.

"If I tell you, you've got to promise you won't tell him!" She exclaims, looking around to make sure no one was listening before she whispers, "Do you promise?"

"Yeah, I promise, Serena." I answer, feeling the anticipation build up in my head.

She squeezed her eyes so they were tightly closed together. She held up her fists into little balls on each side of her face, and then squeaks out, "It's Darien!"

"What?!"

Darien is my best friend. We met at the beginning of high school, and he was always kind of off. I later learned that the reason for his cold demeanor and his rejection of nearly every girl to come across him was because of the loss of his parents. He wasn't sure how to love or to be loved for that matter after spending nearly his entire childhood in an orphanage. Regardless of that, we became friends over our desire to become doctors and save people from death. Our dream was to save lives, and because of that, he began coming to the arcade everyday to visit and drink coffee.

So, how does Serena know him then?

It all started the day my dark haired friend walked into the arcade with a goofy grin on his face. Darien sat down for his first cup of coffee for the day and told me all about how he made this beautiful girl extremely angry. I remember rolling my eyes at him as he went on and on about this girl who stuck up to him after he made fun of her. He talked about her blue eyes that looked like they had silver wisps in them, and then about how she had golden meatballs on the top of her head. How she stood out from any girl he had ever met, and Darien wanted nothing more than to see her again.

And they did meet again. Serena had been my friend not too long after I met Darien, and she visited everyday. At first I thought she had a crush on me, but I'm guessing that the entire reason was so then she could bump into Darien. Well, after the first fight they aired in front of me that is.

"I know that it's totally crazy... I mean, he's nearly a college student!" Serena began to explain herself, keeping an eye at the door, just in case he happened to show up while she was talking about him. "And I know that he thinks of me as a stupid girl who can't figure out the difference in spelling between there, they're, and their, but I still can't stop myself from feeling this way."

"Serena…" I start, but don't know how to continue. After all, I can't just tell her that Darien teases her because there is something there for him too. What if I was wrong? Darien always talked about her, but what if it had become that annoying big brother love? Kind of like what I had for Serena, but with teasing instead. Unsure of how to continue, I decided to remain silent.

"I know, he's nearly twenty. I shouldn't have feelings for someone so much older." Serena rolled her eyes, making talking motions with her hands. "That's what my dad would say if I actually managed to snag Darien."

"I don't know what to say." I answer honestly. I watch her face darken, like I was the test to see how Darien felt for her. That my answer would explain everything she needed to know.

Then as if a light bulb popped up above her head, she perked up before declaring, "You will help me make him see what a great girlfriend I can be!"

I stare at her blankly, occasionally blinking my eyes, just completely flabbergasted. "Wha-?"

She grinned, showing all her pearly whites. Then she jumped out of the booth and pulled me by the arm out of my seat. "Listen, it will be great! I'll just show up and act like your girlfriend, and you can pretend to be my boyfriend too! Guys always want girls who are taken, right?"

I didn't even know where she got that idea, but it was painfully obvious she had no idea what she was talking about. I went to pull her hands off my arm when a jingle from the entry doors rung from the front. Serena turned quickly, taking her hands and pulling my face down, crashing her lips into mine.

When I looked up to see who had come in, I saw Darien's face. Fire raged in his eyes as he glared at me, overwhelmed with jealousy, and looking as if he wanted to punch me in the gut.

_Please Read and Review! Many Hugs!-Natasha _


	2. Chapter 2

_Although I am focusing on finishing The Second Chance, I was so excited to continue working on this story that I decided to take a quick break and work on another chapter for this story! Thank you for inspiring me to get a head start on this project by following, and favoriting! And a special thank you to my reviewers: Crystal Saturn, MoonlightSonata87, TropicalRemix, SailorMoon489, Selena Jade, Isis2010, LoveInTheBattleField, Guest, Artemis630, Vaunam, and smfan4ever72! I appreciate all the support! Many hugs! -Natasha_

**Chapter 2**

It's difficult to explain how I felt when Serena kissed me, leaving Darien to scowl at me as if there was a target on my forehead. I suppose the best way to go about explaining this would be to bring up my little sister, Lizzie.

Lizzie is a very upbeat and hyper teenager with orange hair and the greenest of eyes. Just barely in high school, she works as a waitress in the family restaurant above the arcade, dedicated to funding her anime addiction.

There were many times over the year when I came home late from my night classes and she'd be squealing at the top of her lungs, a sound our parents have learned to sleep through. curiosity would kill me sometimes when Lizzie squealed like she did when she was two and received her first Hello Kitty doll. I just had to know what made her act that way.

I remember walking in on her snuggling with a pile of blankets and pillows on her bedroom floor. She practically worshipped the screen whenever a man with silver hair wearing a red kimono came on the screen, carrying a sword the size of his body around. I became interested, watching the cartoon character as he slashed and hacked through demons, and joined her on the floor. Eventually through the annoying and ongoing narration from a tiny child with orange hair and a poof ball for a tail, I learned the man's name was InuYasha.

Now, I don't watch very much of the show. So, I don't really understand the dynamics of the relationships, but from what I can understand... InuYasha is a two timing bastard. Whenever he cheats and gets found out, he tries to explain himself to his girlfriend. The black-haired girl wearing a green school uniform will turn, looking as though she wants to rip his head off because she is so angry. Then, to InuYasha's horror, she'll yell the word "Sit!" at the top of her lungs, and his world comes crashing down, quite literally, as his mouth eats dirt.

And I suppose that's how I felt with Serena's lips pressed against mine; Darien was going to "Sit!" me, and I would be the one meeting asphalt. I just know the ramifications of this event are going to be bad, and so, I tap on Serena's shoulder so she knows to stop the kiss.

It's amazing that a fist hasn't landed in between my eyes yet, considering how clearly Darien wanted to break and bloody my nose. I can see the rage in his eyes until suddenly, betrayal washes over the anger and his eyes soften on the blonde in my arms. He turns away for a brief moment, scrunching his face up to fight back the watering in his eyes.

And although I want to tell him I didn't initiate the kiss, I can't. For two reasons. One, because Serena's lips were currently still on my mouth, marking the longest two minute kiss in my life, and two, because Serena asked me to do this. Even though her plan was crazy, insane, and completely confusing at best, it was obviously working. Besides, I wouldn't make her look like a fool in front of Darien because of something like this, not when he makes fun of the poor girl for everything else she does.

When Serena breaks away, Darien quickly puts on a brave face. He straightens his posture, and smirks as if he was unphased, but I know better. Then with a malicious tone he says, "Wow, looks like Meatball Head finally got a boyfriend! Isn't it too bad it won't last long?"

Serena whips her head around, glaring at him. "Oh, and why's that? Hmm, Jerkwad?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Darien places his hands in his pockets, choosing to strut triumphantly over to us, as if he'd just won a spelling bee and we were inferior idiots. "Andrew already has a girlfriend, and when I tell her about this, you two are so over."

I freeze, and literally feel the skin on my face as it pales to an ashen white. He knew that hitting me wouldn't get me where it hurts. As least, not as much as it would hurt to lose Rita, who was currently across seas for business.

"He has a girlfriend?" She sounds shocked. What? Did I seem incapable of having a girlfriend or something? Was it really so hard to believe? Before I can open my mouth to speak, Serena covers her mouth, gasping. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes! I'm surprised he would throw away his year long relationship with a beautiful woman like Rita. Especially for a stupid, ditzy, teenage girl like you!"

'Yeah, way to win her over, Dar!' My inner monologue wants to knock him up the head for being so incredibly dense. I want nothing more than to tell him he's being a jerk and not accomplishing anything with her.

After having a moment to let what Darien said sink in, I feel like a horrible person. Even though I didn't actually do it, at least, not intentionally, the idea of cheating on Rita sounds so sickening. Why would Darien ever believe that I would do that? Well...beyond walking in on Serena kissing me? Still, other than Rita, he knows me better than anybody!

I mean, I want to marry Rita someday! Everything about her makes me turn into a big pile of mush, but not in a bad way. With Rita, it's like I'm Han Solo and she's Princess Leia. Obviously, I'm that really hot and awesome guy who makes girls sigh longingly, and fall over in their seats when I give them my charming smile. (Not that I'm full of myself or think I'm God's gift to women or anything. I'm certainly not saying that!) Then, snuggling in my arms is Rita, who is smart, witty, strong, and as independent as any man, with beauty on top of it all. She makes me happy. She makes me want to become the best man I can be. I never want to fall behind her in growing as a person. She makes makes me want to be better for her.

Serena doesn't have all the qualities that Rita has. True, she's tardy most days, refuses to study, and is also the reason why we pulled up the carpet in the arcade due to so many milkshakes dropped, but she isn't stupid. Serena's personality is so pure, loving, and forgiving. All her faults are made up for when she enters the room and knows how to brighten your day when your world is falling apart.

And I know Darien thinks the same of her. After all, why else would he single her out each day, just to see her face? To just debate and argue over the little things in life each and every day? When you have so many big problems to get past, the distraction helps to ease the pain. I'm not foolish enough to believe that Darien means what he is saying about her. When you're in pain, you lash out, and say things you don't mean.

"She's in Africa studying bugs, Serena." I try to reassure the foolish girl, knowing how guilty she must be feeling having kissed another girl's guy. It was written all over her face as she sat at the table in the booth, her cheeks red with embarrassment. She honestly didn't know, and how could she? After all, teen girls crushing on me is my number one ticket to getting big tips! Gotta pay for the extremely expensive medical textbooks in the fall somehow, and if that means my personal life remains private, then so be it.

"What, so, that makes it okay that you lead on a fourteen year old girl?" Darien asks infuriatingly, his nostrils flaring. He casts a protective gaze over Serena, and pushes me away from the clearly upset girl. With me out of the way, and the twelve and thirteen year old boys now staring at me as they wait for me to take their orders, Darien reaches for Serena's hand. "You're coming with me, Meatball Head. I'll take you home, away from this creep!"

If looks could kill…

And even though she managed to make me look like the biggest asshole on the planet, I can't help but smile as he leads her out the door.

Serena mouths at me as they leave the arcade, 'I'm so sorry!'

I wave her off, trying to sign not to worry about it.

Seeing I'm not upset, she bursts into a giddy smile, throwing a thumbs up my way as Darien focuses on the path ahead, escorting her down the sidewalk, and towards her home.

When I see his lips form my name, she pretends to be sad and hurt due to my fake, yet very horrible actions. In reality, I can tell she is bursting at the seams with joy at the idea that maybe, just maybe, her plan could be working.

But she left me with the hard part, explaining to Rita what happened before Darien gets a hold of her first. Let's just say I was not looking forward to her phone call at lunch.

_Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think of the story. How do you think Rita will respond? -Natasha_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you mryann, Callista Wolfwood, IanBuddy, Nich31, Artemis630, wookie9001, SailorMoon489, SaphireShimmer, and Princess Selina for reviewing Chapter 2! Thank you for your support! I love hearing your feedback and appreciate all of it! -Natasha_

**Chapter 3**

I'm the guy that always tries to show how happy and carefree he can be, but as I walked around taking repetitive orders of burgers, milkshakes, and pizza, I felt dead inside. Maybe it was clear to the dorky kids with pimples on their face as I gave them my bored face. It seemed as though I was a zombie slowly trudging through the day, scared and nervous about the results of Serena's actions.

Would I get the chance to explain? Would Rita just dump me on the spot? My skin prickled little hairs at the thought. No. She'd let me explain...right?

Dread filled my insides as I imagined what life would be like without Rita, even over the phone. My whole world would just end. Life would be meaningless without the woman who filled my heart with love and joy. I needed her. To be without her, it would be like living without cookies, and I just can't live that way.

The bell from the kitchen counter rings, letting me know that another order for lunch was up. I speed my way towards the counter, reading the table number on the paper stuck through a metal stick piled high with filled orders. Table 8. Two cheeseburgers and one chocolate malt.

I grab the plates and shake, carefully balancing them on a heavy duty plastic tray. I drop off the food to a young couple who were looking at each other with gooey eyes, as if they were on their first date or something of that nature.

I don't know what they did exactly, but somehow while watching them eat I realized in that moment that I should just call Rita during work hours. In all honesty, what would anyone say? Technically I own this place right? Or, well, my dad does, but still! If I just hid away in the supply room to tell Rita what had happened no one was going to stop me, I manage the place! Who would risk their job to try and tell me what to do? No one.

And with that realization, I hid in the closet full of cleaning chemicals, feeling claustrophobic as the smell of bleach surrounded me. Regardless, I dialed her number, just hoping that somehow Serena had kept Darien busy the last two hours. If I told her first then maybe her reaction wouldn't be full of too much anger.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded like an angel through the speaker of my cell. "Andrew?"

"Rita, I have to tell you something." I tapped my fingers on my leg, anxious to get this over with. Whatever happens happens, I just had to be honest with Rita. She deserved that. "And it might make you mad, but I want you to hear it from me first."

"Oh god. Andrew, please don't tell me you cheated on me!" Her voice shook on the other line, clearly she wasn't taking this well, and I hadn't even told her yet. "My mom told me if I went to Africa this would happen. Andrew how could you? I trusted you! What did I do-"

"Rita, that's not exactly what happened…" I interrupted her, unwilling to let her go further about how apparently in her mom's opinion I would totally suck in the being faithful department. I told her about everything that happened earlier that morning. How Serena had kissed me without even making sure it was alright the second Darien walked in, not knowing that I was in a relationship. I told her about Darien's reaction, and how my best friend had taken his damsel in distress home after threatening to break us up. She knew everything.

"He loves her." Rita sighed happily, seemingly ignoring the whole kiss ordeal. "And she's in love with him! Andrew, Darien's been lonely for so long..."

"I know." I agreed, trying to keep steady, feeling as though I would faint if I stayed in the toxic closet of doom. "Rita, he deserves a relationship with a girl like Serena. She's fun and happy. She brings out this side in him that you would have to see to believe. It's like he acts like a kid on the playground when she's around. Darien acts like that boy who pulls on his crush's hair and calls her names just to get her attention."

"But that's so cute!"

I keep my hand on the door handle. "The problem is he's stubborn."

"He's the type of guy who'll never admit he needs anyone, not even you sometimes."

"That's why he might need an intervention." I ask, "Do you think I should try to give him advice, maybe explain everything the best I can without giving away what Serena did?"

"No, he'll never go for it." Rita chuckled, an almost sadistic tone in her voice as she offered her opinion. "However, if you keep up the charade, maybe that would get Darien to express how he feels for her."

"I don't know…" I pause momentarily before continuing, "Do you think that would work?"

"As long as there is no kissing involved and no more than hand holding I can't think of a reason not to try." She emphasized the no kissing part to make herself extremely clear. "As his friends, we owe it to Darien to at least try."

"Well, I guess…" The bell from the counter rings. More food was ready. "I mean, if Serena tells me they're not together, I could offer to go through with her plan."

"Just keep me up to date, and to make it real, when Darien calls I'll say that we broke up because of your 'feelings' for Serena."

Another ring.

"Sounds crazy." I say, smiling. "You're so strange sometimes."

Another. My god man, I'll come to the counter when I get to it!

"You know you love it!" Rita laughs on the other line.

"Of course I do. Rita, I love you more than anything else in this world."

A fourth ring. I open the door of the poison chamber, taking a deep breath in. The intoxicating smell of grease and oil fills my nostrils. The air smelled like junk food, but that would always be a better scent than sodium hypochlorite.

"Andrew, I love you too. Make sure everything works out for Serena and Darien."

And she hung up just in time for the fifth ring. I growl in annoyance, literally running to the counter to pick up the next meal. When I get to the kitchen window the chef asked, "Runs?"

I rolled my eyes. "Like I would actually answer that."

He laughed, flattening a ball of dough on the table in front of him. "Don't worry, we all get them from time to time."

I literally felt my face turn green at his words. I take a tray, quickly putting table 15's food on the surface. "Well, now with that lovely image of you sitting on the toilet for a good half an hour, I think I'll get back to work."

"Good idea. Don't want the customers to get anxious." He spun the dough in the air, using gravity to help form it into a pizza pie. I waved to him, quickly retreating away from his domain so then I can begin to get the picture of Daryl spraying chocolate all over our toilet seats out of my head.

Probably only one thing would help with that. I needed to hear what happened from Serena soon.

_I'm sure we all know that one guy who just doesn't know how to keep things appropriate. Just thought it would be funny to add in there. Please let me know what you think! -Natasha_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you, RoryRose, Nich31, Artemis630, wookie9001, Princess Selina, Callista Wolfwood, midnightblue08, SailorMoon489, and guest for your reviews! The feedback for this story is amazing! I didn't expect so much feedback from you all, but you've pleasantly surprised me! Please enjoy chapter 4! -Natasha_

**Chapter 4**

The summer heat blinded my eyes as I walked up to Serena's doorstep, hand up ready to knock. I could smell the flowers growing next to the path burning under the sun's harsh rays. By the time I hit the door, singeing my knuckles against the hard surface, Serena had opened it. She grabbed my arm, pulling me through the door quicker than I had seen her fall asleep while trying to read a lesson on history.

"Get in here, Andrew!" She squawked, shutting the door behind me as I nearly tripped over my own feet.

"What's the hurry, Serena?" I asked, catching myself on the closest wall. When I turned to face the jumpy girl, she gave me a hug.

"I'm so sorry about what happened at the arcade the other day." She pulled away, looking up at me with apologetic sincerity. "If I had had any idea that you had a girlfriend I would have never-"

"Don't," I interrupt Serena, hushing her. "I told Rita what happened."

"Was she mad?"

"No. Rita's too cool to get mad over something like that." I spaced off for a moment, thinking of how wonderful Rita really was. Of course she didn't get jealous over a fourteen year old girl. We were both in college, what would I have to gain from dating a young girl? I shook my head, returning my focus to Serena. "She said that I can help you."

"Really?" Serena squealed, clasping her hands together, and jumping up and down.

"But no more kissing, okay? Only hand holding, got it?"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Her arms were around my neck, and she continued to hop up and down like a deranged bunny. Her voice echoed through my ears as she squeaked and screeched the words as if she were a parrot who had learned a new sentence.

At first I wanted to peel her hands off of me, but then I thought, 'Why not enjoy this? Why not be crazy for once?' So I began jumping up and down with her just like a school girl.

And you know what?

It was fun.

…

"Operation: Make Darien Jealous in motion!" Serena whispered excitedly under her breath. She squeezed my hand with her free hand, carrying a picnic basket with the other. "Or, for short, Operation: MDJ."

"Or, we could, I don't know…not mention it when he's around." I interjected, squeezing her hand when I see Darien's study spot in the park. I hushed her, pointing at Darien. Her eyes widened, and she curved her lips in excitement. I never realized how hyper she was until I agreed to do her plan.

Darien sat under a large tree surrounded by bushels of flowers. With a biology book in hand, he jotted notes down on a wordpad. With music traveling from his ear buds towards us about a yard away, I knew he wouldn't hear us if we positioned ourselves near him.

"Okay," I whispered. "Here's the plan. We're going to sit on the other side of that tree _quietly_ so he doesn't hear us."

"And then I'm going to tell you how wonderful you are, and how I'm so happy we're together!"

She was still loud. I paused, stopping her in her tracks. "In order for this to work, you have to make sure it's not obvious we're trying to make him jealous. Otherwise, he'll just get mad."

Serena frowned. She swung the wicker basket full of cheeses and fruits back and forth, looking down at the ground like a child being scolded. "Do you think I can do this?"

I chuckled, pulling her into a short hug. "Of course I do. You're like a little sister to me, and I'll help you do this."

"Thanks, Andrew." She sighed in relief, pulling herself together for the task at hand.

Together, we placed a blanket down on the opposite side of the tree from Darien. I flattened the pink blanket out, and wondered to myself how Serena could still be such a girly girl. From her basket, I also pulled out pink and white polka-dotted napkins, paper plates, and cups. regular white plastic forks, thank goodness, and two large mason jars of pink lemonade.

"What's with all the pink?" I asked as Serena laid out the containers of grapes, blueberries, cherries, and pineapple. "Do you have a little sister I don't know about or something?"

Serena's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "No...it's just...okay?"

"Just what?" I whispered, watching as she sliced a loaf of bread with a knife. I reached into the basket and pulled out the cheese and olives.

"It's my favorite color."

I smiled sheepishly at her. She could be silly sometimes. How were we supposed to get Darien all jealous if it looked like we were have a tea party in the middle of park where Hello Kitty must have been the host? I rubbed my head in astonishment, shaking my head back and forth at the irony of it all.

"Anyways…" Serena trailed off, and then in a loud voice she exclaimed, "Oh, Andrew! You're so wonderful! It's just so wonderful you invited me on a picnic! Your face is so wonderful, and your eyes are so...Wonderful?"

I held back laughter. "I know you failed English," I whispered to her, ignoring her scowl at the reminder. "But don't you know any other adjectives?"

"And you are so...condescending!" She remarked under her breath. She plopped a couple of grapes in her mouth, fuming at my comment. It was my turn now.

"Serena, I'm so happy that we can be out on a date for the first time in public without worrying about Rita. I've always wanted to do this with you!" I projected my voice so loud that you had to be deaf not to hear me. I heard a rustling of the bushes behind me, the flowers had clearly shifted for a moment. If Darien heard though, he had not taken the bait.

Serena picked up a jar full of pink liquid, sloshing it around so the sliced lemons swam all over the jar. "Would you like some lemonade, my handsome studmeister?"

Studmeister? Really? Eh, I'll just go with it. "Of course my beautiful...bunnykins?"

This was getting awkward really fast I realized. She handed me the cup of juice, and I sipped away, trying to swallow all my pride along with it. Hopefully this would work so I wouldn't have to say or hear these nicknames again!

Instead, as Serena force fed me two pitted cherries, Darien collected his things. I heard the scratch of the bark against his backpack, and up he went. Darien passed us by, rolling his eyes as he walked off.

"I'll do my homework somewhere else, thanks." He said from a couple of feet away. Darien turned, a smirk on his lips as he added, "Maybe you two girls should find a dollhouse to eat lunch in."

And then he left.

"It didn't work!" Serena wailed when her crush was out of earshot. "You said I could do this!"

I shoved a piece of bread in her mouth to shut her up. "Of course you can do this. It'll just take more than one try…" I trailed off. "And maybe a little less pink."

She chewed, and with her mouth full she asked, "Shwhat's phnext?"

"Well, my college is holding a barbecue, and I know Darien's attending."

She swallowed the bread all at once, making a huge gulping sound. She reached for one of her mason jars, and downed the entire thirty two ounces of lemonade. After breathing deeply and punching her chest lightly where her airways hid underneath, she cheered, "I love barbecues!"

She stood up, showing a thumbs up to the tree behind me, and I looked at her incredulously. Serena winked, and yelled, "Operation: Make Darien Jealous phase b, now in session!"

_This is so fun to write. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, as much as I loved writing it. Let me know what you thought! -Natasha_


End file.
